


Garrett, Carver and Bethany

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [12]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: The twins decide they want to see their older brother.





	Garrett, Carver and Bethany

Bethany sat on their bed, back against the headboard. Carver’s head rested on her thigh facing her, his knees pulled up until they were against the headboard as well. She ran the back of her hand lightly against his cheek. Neria sat in the space created by his bent knees, one hand on his hip the other rubbing his thigh. Anders sat close to his back, his knees sucked up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He’d known what Stefan was capable of but now he knew how helpless they were to resist him.

“Come on Carver,” Anders muttered. “Stop sulking. We all have to endure him.”

“At least you like dick,” Carver snapped.

“Believe me that doesn’t make it better,” Neria said evenly.

“Worse in a way,” said Anders softly. “You can’t help your body’s response even though you’re screaming inside.”

Carver shuddered at the same time Anders did. Bethany curled over her twin protectively and rubbed his back. They all had to deal with Stefan but Carver remembered being turned. She had remembered everything but that. It was a hole in her memory she didn’t really want back. Forcing him to revisit that horrible night only made her want to get rid of him more.

“What are we going to do?” she asked after a moment.

“I don’t know,” Neria said sadly. “I was hoping Carver…”

“I’m sorry Neria,” Carver said softly. “I tried to resist him but…”

“If you actually told him no you’ve gotten further than the rest of us,” Anders said as he stretched out his legs. “It’s like…”

“A hook pulling at your mind,” Neria finished when he trailed off. “When he was punishing me… I tried to resist. I tried to say don’t but…”

“You had no choice,” Carver said. “None of us can do anything. If we try he’ll compel us to obey.”

“I can’t disobey,” Neria said softly shaking her head. “Not directly. He said… I just can’t.”

“None of us should try,” Anders said firmly. “He’ll break our spirit then we’ll be worse off.”

“So what do we do?” Carver asked sullenly. “Just deal with it until he gets tired of us? Does anyone know what the life span of succubi and incubi are?”

“Carver,” Bethany said irritably.

“What can we do?” he said rising up to look at her. “I can’t disobey him either. It… I… Maker. I can’t deal with that.”

“Let’s go to sleep,” Anders said after an uncomfortable pause. “We can think about it later.”

There were nods of agreement from everyone. They settled on the big bed entwined in a comfortable pile. Bethany closed her eyes but sleep was long in coming. Their situation was just as bleak when she woke after a restless night. Only Carver was curled up on the bed with her still. Anders and Neria had likely gone to feed, which was what she and Carver should be doing as well.

“Come on brother,” Bethany said through a yawn. “I know this club that’s perfect.”

“Beth… I don’t know if…”

“Carver you must.” She pushed him to his back and straddled his hips. “Forget him for now.”

As she had hoped the sight of her brought up the insatiable lust they all had now. His dick stiffened and she wiggled so it rubbed her ass. Carver rose up and wrapped his lips around her nipple, flicking the ring pierced through it with his tongue. Bethany bit her lip to hold in a sigh and ran her fingers through his hair. 

“It’s hard Beth,” he mumbled around her. “I hate him so much. I hate what he’d done to us. I hate the way he holds everything over our heads. I can’t stand this.”

“I know. I hate him too.” Bethany moaned as he tugged on the ring, his hands sliding down to cup her ass. “Maybe we can…”

He shot her a warning look and she bit her lip. She rubbed her sex against his member and put thoughts of their older brother out of her head. Carver continued to lavish her breasts with attention.

“We… aren’t going to be thinking of anything but fucking until we feed,” she moaned.

“Right,” Carver licked her stiff peak and pulled away. “It still seems wrong but… I want you after.”

Bethany kissed his forehead and giggled. They untangled themselves and she pulled him through the house, their fingers twined together. Unfortunately they ran into Stefan in the parlor. He was sitting in one of the armchairs facing the door they needed to go out. Bethany could see that there were two people on the sofa, a man and woman who both looked sort of familiar. Stefan held up a hand and the woman stopped talking midsentence. That one hand also stopped them in their tracks. Carver squeezed her hand a little and they waited.

“My, what a strong resemblance,” Stefan said as he stood. “I wonder why I hadn’t noticed before.”

“We’re strong Ferelden stock Daddy,” Bethany said smiling. “Do your guests need entertainment?”

“I shall entertain them but thank you for asking dear Daughter.”

Stefan smiled as he crossed the room and stopped in front of them. A thumb pressed on her unpierced nipple and he bent slightly to press their lips together. Bethany squeezed Carver’s hand but obediently opened her mouth for his tongue. She moaned into his mouth and spread her legs to let his fingers into her core. Her body reacted to his touch like it always had even though her mind recoiled. He broke away and she shivered as his hands left her.

“And where are you two off too? Hand in hand like mortal lovers.”

His attention turned to Carver and she bit her lip, hoping her stubborn brother played along. Stefan’s hand landed on his hip and slid around to his back. Without letting go of Bethany’s hand Carver allowed himself to be pulled against Stefan's side and didn’t utter a protest when Stefan locked their lips together in a kiss much fiercer than anything he’d ever forced her to endure. Bethany watched and held her breath, unsure if she was supposed to answer or if he wanted Carver to. Carver whimpered softly as Stefan finally allowed him to breathe. Still held to Stefan’s side Carver took a deep breath, his eyes tightly shut, and rested his cheek on Stefan’s shoulder.

“We’re hungry… Daddy,” Carver said tentatively. “But we wanted to feed together.”

“Do have fun,” Stefan said then kissed Carver’s forehead. “Remember the rules children.”

His fingers pinched her nipple and her breath left her body in a rush. “Of course Daddy,” she said breathlessly.

Stefan turned away, a smug smile emerging just as his back turned completely to them. Bethany turned to the door, Carver at her side. Once they were safely out of the house Carver turned and spat on the sidewalk then scrubbed his lips with his free hand.

“Maker I hate that man,” he spat fiercely.

“Come on,” she said tugging on his arm. “Lots of women to fuck. Then we can do it in the grass in front the municipal building.”

“With that stupid dog statue there?” he said incredulously. “No way.”

“Afraid it’s going to scold you?” Bethany smirked and tugged his arm again. “We could figure out how to get on its back and fuck there.”

Carver snickered and shook his head. “Take me to the women sister. I’m eager to fill you up.”

The next few hours were spent running her club circuit. It was the peak hours for clubbing and these ones she had learned were full of promiscuous twenty somethings. Feeding was as easy as a coy look. She paid little attention to Carver but knew he was over indulging like she was. They weren’t often of the same mind but when they were the twin sense between them was strong. Bethany wanted to see Garrett and she knew Carver did too.

When the clock struck eleven they headed for the store Garrett worked at. Bethany pulled Carver onto the grass of the municipal building as they walked by on their way. Carver shook his head but didn’t protest. He sat suddenly and pulled her down onto his lap. Bethany sighed happily as his lips found her nipples. She ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying his tongue and his hands on her body. With an obscene smack of his lips Carver switched breasts.

His cock hardened quickly beneath her and Bethany rolled her hips, slathering it with her juices. Neither of them could stand waiting however and Carver paused in his sucking long enough to let her impale herself on his manhood. Her breasts tingled with arousal and she moaned, rolling her hips to move his dick deep inside her channel. Carver’s hands settled on her hips squeezing lightly as she moved.

“Maker Beth,” Carver murmured as he licked her nipples. “Why did I wait so long?”

“Because you’re my stubborn twin,” she replied affectionately.

“Do you think we have time to knot?”

Bethany moaned and ground down on her brother. “Not if we want to see him.”

“When we go home then.”

Carver stopped her movement and quickly repositioned her on the grass. He thrust back into her and leaned over her. With his hands supporting himself above her shoulders, her legs hanging over his arms, she was relatively helpless. Bethany rubbed his chest until he started pounding into her. She could hear the slap of his balls, his heaving breaths and added moans as her breasts bounced.

Cars flew noisily by on the road not far away. The few pedestrians on the sidewalk ignored them as they went by. Bethany gripped his shoulders and moaned steadily as pleasure tightened her core. She let her eyes drift shut and enjoyed the moment. All too soon it was over. Carver sat on his feet, panting while he held her hips, his cock still buried inside of her. Bethany smiled contentedly up at him, absently tweaking her nipples.

“It still amazes me it doesn’t go down unless I want it too,” Carver said softly after a while. He finally let go of her hips and scooted back, his cock sliding slowly out of her core.

She sighed, satisfied for the moment but never truly satisfied. “You should put it in my ass sometime.”

“Tempting.” Carver’s smile fell and he sighed heavily. “Come on. We need to catch him while we’re sort of safe.”

He stood and offered her a hand. Bethany allowed him to pull her up and they continued on to the restaurant their older brother worked at, hands locked together. The parking lot was mostly empty when they arrived. Garrett’s beat up clunker sat in his normal spot and they leaned against it to wait. The employee’s that trickled out of the back entrance didn’t see them. Neither of them let Garrett see them when he stepped out with his boss. They watched their brother nod to his boss and turn to his car. His boss was at the entrance to the lot when Garrett finally started trudging over, his gaze on the pavement at his feet.

“Brother,” Carver said standing up straight.

His head came up quickly and Garrett’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Hello brother,” Bethany said softly tightening her grip on Carver’s hand.

“Maker,” Garrett muttered. “Is it…” He rushed up to them and pulled them both into a hug, an arm wrapped around each of their shoulders. “Carver, Beth… It’s really you.”

Bethany wrapped her arm around Garrett and felt Carver’s arm below hers. She buried her face in his shoulder and squeezed her eyes shut. He smelled like a dirty grease pit even though he was the head waiter but she still found the familiarity comforting. Garrett kissed her forehead and couldn’t hold in a giggle at the irritated sound from Carver.

“Where have you been?” said Garrett in a choked whisper. “Mother is beside herself and I’ve been worried sick.”

“I’ve been with Beth and Anders,” Carver said softly. “Neria… she…”

“She found him brother,” Beth continued when Carver trailed off. “I guess she just… couldn’t live without him.”

“Please Beth,” Garrett said worriedly as he pulled away from them. “Tell me what is going on? Anders said you were changed and not to worry then disappeared. Carver have you…”

“See us Garrett,” Carver interrupted evenly. “See us how we really are.”

For the second time that night Garrett’s jaw fell open. His eyes widened and he took a shocked step backwards. His gaze darted between them, taking in the horns that now sprouted from their heads. Garrett reached out a hand and touched one, recoiling as if he’d been burned. Spots of color bloomed on his cheeks, visible through his beard, as he realized they were both naked. He stepped forward again, his mouth moving but nothing coming out.

A desire to be between them, both of their cocks inside her, bloomed inside her mind and she stepped away from him quickly tugging Carver along with. “Don’t come near Garrett,” she said softly. “It’s not safe for you.”

“Beth…”

“She’s right,” Carver said softly. “We don’t want to hurt you Brother.”

“Anders said that too.” Garrett ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. “What is going on? What has this man done to all of you? Why are there horns growing from your head and what happened to the clothes you were just wearing?”

“We haven’t worn clothes since the bastard turned us,” Carver snarled. “There’s no point. We control who sees us and who doesn’t. Now shut up and listen. We don’t have a lot of time.”

“If he finds out we came here he’ll take you too Garrett,” Bethany added calmly.

“It won’t be pleasant either,” said Carver softly. “He beat the shit out of me and… raped me. Several times. He’s a monster Garrett. And we can’t get away from him.”

“Let me tell the police,” Garrett said after a pause. “Tell me this man’s name and…”

“Useless,” Carver interrupted. “He’d have them fucking each other for his amusement and erase their memories if he didn’t just drain them completely. We call it compulsion.”

“He compels us to obey him,” said Bethany with a nod. “He’s got a hook in our minds and we can’t disobey him. He punishes us if we try.”

“You have to let me do something!” Garrett yelled angrily. “I can’t stand by and let him hurt everyone I care about!”

“This was a mistake,” Carver said shaking his head. “I’m sorry brother.”

“I don’t know that you can do anything Garrett,” Bethany called as Carver pulled her away. “We love you!”

“Wait! Don’t go! Please!”

She watched him run after them for a moment then turned away, tears welling in the corners of her eyes.

*

They disappeared right before his eyes. Garrett stopped and bent over double, hands gripping his knees tightly. Blood rushed to his head but his breathing evened out from the furious hyperventilating he’d just been doing. He stood upright and waited for the world to stop spinning. When it continued Garrett turned and lurched to his car. With his forehead pressed to the cool metal of the roof his hands clenched into fists. Garrett screamed in rage and pounded the roof of his car until his hands ached and he had no breath left. Garrett turned and slowly slid down the side, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Sitting in the parking lot, his head resting on his arms across his knees Garrett wept silently until the flow of his tears dried up. His emotions spent, his mind focused on what he’d been told by his siblings and previously by his lover. There was no way to find out who ‘he’ was but he might just be able to find out what sort of monster ‘he’ was. He thought of the horns sprouting from Bethany and Carver, the tails he’d glimpsed as they fled from him before they simply weren’t there anymore. Garrett wondered if Anders had hid them from him as he pushed to his feet.


End file.
